


Limbo

by klanceft



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1am Thingy, F/M, Limbo, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Someone dies, this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceft/pseuds/klanceft
Summary: Mark planned the perfect date, but now it has ended with one of them in Limbo.





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast, just a little thing I did when I was bored. ;)  
> I hope its alright!

This was the best day of Marks life.  
He had the whole day planned out, everything was perfect.  
The love of his life, coffee, and sightseeing.   
What could go wrong?  
He just couldn’t believe that on the happiest day of his life, everything could come crashing down.  
Jack was smart, he looked both ways.  
He didn’t need to hold Marks hand, but he did anyway.  
He looked so happy, Mark remembered.   
He knew that there was one picture, a singular picture taken 10 minutes before the accident.  
It was of the young couple, Mark had his arm around Jacks shoulder and Jack was laughing.   
Of course, Mark has never seen the photo more than once, when Jack asked for him to delete it. He didn’t though.  
He could remember that scene so very clearly, almost like he was watching it day after day.  
Behind a glass wall, watching but never being able to do anything about it.  
They had just taken that photo after they finished their coffee. Jack really loved coffee, much more than Mark did.   
But Mark went because he loved Jack and wanted him to be happy.  
They went to cross the street.  
Mark cringed; he knew what would come next. A sharp ding ringed through his head, reminding him to keep watching.  
They were on their way to see this huge candy store, Jack had never gone but Mark wanted to surprise him.   
Jack squeezed Marks hand, looking both ways across the street and then glancing back at Mark and smiling.  
He started to drag Mark across the street behind him.   
Mark was chuckling to himself in the memory; he loved his boyfriend so much.   
Mark wanted to close his eyes, he really did. But he had to keep going.  
It wasn’t Jacks fault.   
It wasn’t Marks, either.  
It was the stupid way of the world. He cursed the world for the man who bumped into the couple, he cursed the world for a car that was driving a too fast and running a light.  
Mark saw the car before Jack did.  
He did the only thing he could think of in that moment.  
Mark grasped his boyfriends hand and yanked it.  
Marks body was still going forward from the momentum, but he managed to fling Jack back into the crowd of people.  
He hates the sound of his body hitting the machinery; he hates the look of fear on Jacks face as he watched Mark get thrown across the pavement from the impact. He hated the world for doing this.   
The memory was fading now, as the glass separating Mark from the scene was dimming to black.   
The last of the memory was Jacks face, with tears streaking down it.   
He was screaming Marks name, but Mark knew it wouldn’t matter.   
He remembered people calling 911.  
But only Mark knew it would be too late.   
He squeezed Jacks hand as the memory faded away.  
\---  
Mark felt like he could breathe again.  
“Number 100”  
A woman’s robotic voice rang out through his empty chamber.   
He pressed one hand against the now black glass, and the other against his face.   
He was crying, but he was crying happy tears this time.  
He straightened his shoulders and started to walk out of the room.   
He was still pondering this decision that he would have to make, even though it’s been 100 days.  
Well, 100 days in Marks time.   
For Jack it would have been maybe 100 seconds.  
Mark had never been down this hallway in his time here, but he knew where to go for some unknown reason.  
He came to a large metal door. He took a deep breath and turned the handle.  
Once inside, he was greeted by 2 large red buttons.  
Each had a piece of paper next to them. He didn’t need to read them.  
He already knew that the button on the right killed off Jack, and let Mark live again with no memory of him or the accident.   
The one on the left would let Mark go into an eternal sleep, and Jack would lose all memory of Mark and the incident but continue his life.  
This was the hardest decision Mark has ever faced.  
He wanted Jack to carry on and live the rest of his life, but a selfish part of Mark, a part that he didn’t know he had, wanted to kill him off so Mark could live.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when a timer started.  
“10,” god, Mark hated that stupid robotic woman.  
“9,” he slammed his fists against the wall.  
“8,” Mark dragged his hands through his hair.  
“7,” he loved Jack with all of his being. He couldn’t kill him.  
“6,” why did he have to make this decision?  
“5,” Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs to full capacity.  
“4,” he put his hand on the right button, it was rough and grainy, and it sort of reminded him of sand on a beach.  
“3,” he moved his hand to the left one, this one was much smoother, and felt sort of watery and relaxing.  
“2,” he jerked his hand up above the buttons, making his final decision.  
“1,” Mark curled his hand into a fist and brought it down hard.   
He opened his eyes and looked down. He saw his fist pressed firmly onto the left button.  
Was this the right decision? Mark would never know. It was final and done.  
He felt warmness come over him, sort of like a blanket.   
He felt comfortable. His eyes closed for the last time as his legs gave out.   
He felt content.  
\---  
Jack woke up with a start. He was sweating and had practically drenched his clothes and comforter.   
He thought that he had a dream, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was like. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up from the bed. His legs were quite weak and he had to use his nightstand to steady himself.  
He made his way over to his dresser and threw on some clothes. He was exhausted from last night.  
As he made his way down the stairs, he decided to pick up some coffee from the café across from his apartment.   
He was really tired, but he was also too lazy to make coffee himself.   
Jack was a bit hesitant, but he got ready to leave anyways.  
He pulled on his shoes, combed his green hair with his fingers, and made his way out the door.  
\---  
The fresh air was a nice change from his stuffy apartment.   
He breathed in a nice amount before he walked down the pavement to the café. He opened the door and took in the scent of coffee beans.  
Coffee was one of his favourite things. He walked up to the till and ordered a large black coffee.  
Once it was done he strode over to a seat by the window and took a sip.   
He watched the cars driving by without interest.  
But he was snapped to attention when a larger car zoomed around the corner and ran right through an intersection, just barely missing a crowd of people crossing the road.  
He let go of the breath that he didn’t know he was holding when he saw that nobody was injured.   
That was a really close call.  
He started to drink his coffee again when a person tapped him on the shoulder.  
He looked up and saw a young woman with shoulder-length black hair, and a red stripe going through it. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a red tee underneath.  
“Mind if I sit here?” she smiled down at him. She was stunning, and familiar.  
Jack blinked at her.  
“Y-yeah sure. I don’t see why not,” he grinned back.   
She nodded and set her coffee down. Jack couldn’t stop staring.  
“I’m sorry, do I know you from somewhere-,” Jack looked down at her coffee cup, “Maria?”   
She glanced at him as she sat down. “No, I don’t think so-,” she looked at his, “Sean.”  
He chuckled and gazed over at her from across the table, but then looked back down at his coffee.  
“Call me Jack,” he said to her.  
“Alright Jack,” she laughed. The two fell silent. Jack thought he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.  
“So, Mr. Jackaboy… Do you like video games?” Jack looked back up at her with excitement.  
“Heck yeah I do!” Jack answered.   
The two chatted until closing time.  
Maybe going outside this morning was a really good idea.


End file.
